Wings
Wings è una canzone di Little Mix presente nell'episodio Tutto o niente, il ventiduesimo nonché finale della Quarta Stagione, E' la seconda canzone della scaletta cantata da Frida Romero con gli Indianatomici alle 2013 Campionato Regionale del Centro Occidente. La prima canzone è Clarity. Il gruppo balla un ballo elaborato. Alla fine della canzone si vede Brittany raggiungere le Nuove Direzioni pronta a esibirsi, abbracciando Sam. Testo della canzone Frida e gli Indianatomici: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you hell Then they can walk on by Frida: My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on (Indianatomici: running up your mouth, yeah) Walk, walk on over there 'Cos I'm too fly (Indianatomici: to care, oh yeah) Frida e gli Indianatomici: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Frida: Hey, hey I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even (Indianatomici: care, oh yeah) Frida e gli Indianatomici: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly No, we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying (Hey, hey, hey, hey) I don't hear no one saying (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey) You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my wings Indianatomici (Frida): Mama told me not to waste my life (Oh whoa) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (My little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night Frida e gli Indianatomici: And they can't detain you Indianatomici (Frida): 'Cos wings are made to (Frida: Fly) And we don't let nobody bring us down (We don't let nobody, nobody) No matter what you say it won't hurt me (Yeah, no) Don't matter if I fall from the sky (Oh, whoa) Frida e gli Indianatomici: These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Curiosità *''Little Mix'' (la cantante del brano) e Jessica Sanchez (Frida Romero nello show) sono entrambe state scoperte da Simon Cowell in un reality show. Little Mix in The X Factor UK e Jessica in American Idol. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Frida Romero Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2013 Categoria:Canzoni Indianatomici